The prince of the Dark
by Alicia-Malfoy2
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Harry no fuese Harry? ¿Un hijo de voldemort? ¿Quien es Alex?. Segundo capitulo, para los que tanto esperaron, con mucho cariño. Esperenme ya regresaré -Autora
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark of de Prince**

**(Nota de la autora: Los personajes no son mios son de la incomparable JKRowling, aunque algunos si son de mi invención.)**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Alex**

Un niño de aproximadamente 4 años de edad estaba corriendo por una colina hacia la mansión enorme que se encontraba en la cima de esta, el niño tenia casi todo el cabello color negro carbón, exceptuando un mechón el cual era rubio, al igual que todo su cabello era totalmente liso y caía pulcramente en su cabeza, el pequeño poseía unos ojos verde esmeralda pero el contorno de estos era azul eléctrico.

-¡Mami, mami!- gritó el niño entrando en la mansión y subiendo las escaleras con un poco de dificultad para luego entrar en una habitación en la cual estaba una mujer muy hermosa sentada frente a un espejo cepillando su cabellera rubia, ella volteo a verla poseía unos ojos azul eléctricos preciosos.

-¿Qué sucede mi pequeño?- pregunto poniendo a su hijo sobre sus rodillas.

-Mami el muggle de la casucha esa que papá dice que no me acerque me vio- explicó el nene un poco asustado -Me vio mami, me vio-

-¿Cómo que te vio?- la mujer parecía asustada -¿Cómo pasó?-

-Te lo cuento; yo estaba de lo más tranquilo jugando con "Nana-Nagi", cuando ella dijo que tenía hambre, me ordenó que me quedara muy cerca de la mansión y se fue, al poco rato me aburrí tanto que conjuré una esfera de agua y me puse a jugar con ella; pero se me escapó y se fue rodando, intente alcanzarla y lo hice entonces me di cuenta que había pasado la barrera, cuando iba a regresar el sucio muggle que vive ahí me cogió el brazo sin que me diese cuenta de su presencia y me detuvo para preguntarme si es que yo vivía aquí...-

-¿Qué le respondiste?- interrumpió su madre

-Nada ni siquiera me dio tiempo por que ya me estaba preguntando que cómo aparecí así de repente, que era esa pelota tan rara y lo pero de todo es que me estaba lastimando el brazo- el pequeño mostró un feo moratón en su brazo, su madre se escandalizó.

-Maldito muggle, ¿cómo te pudo hacer eso?- la mujer abrazó a su hijo -¿Qué pasó luego mi pequeña serpiente?- El pequeño se separó un poco del abrazo de su madre.

-Pues me estaba lastimando tanto que sólo pensé en empujarlo, entonces apareció un gran viento que lo empujo lejos de mí, aproveché para huir y me vine corriendo hacia acá para contártelo todo- El niño dirigió su mirada tierna y triste hacia su madre -¿Mami, papá se va a enojar?-

-Contigo no Alex (N/A: Hasta que por fin aparece el nombre del niño ya me estaba cansando de escribir: pequeño o niño U-U), pero con el muggle sí, lo más probable es que lo desaparezca para siempre-

-Significa que lo va a matar ¿verdad?- la mujer miró fijamente a su hijo.

-¿De dónde aprendiste eso hijo?-

-¿Si te lo digo no se lo dices a papá?

-Lo pensaré-

-¡Mamá!- reprochó Alex

-Esta bien, esta bien no le digo nada pero cuéntame-

-Esta bien, pues la semana pasada cuando vino Drake y papá tenía una reunión con los otros sujetos de negro que me miran muy raro...-

-Eso se llama admiración mi pequeña serpiente, admiración-

-Admiración ¿Por qué?-

-Por ser hijo de tu padre (N/A: No hijo del vecino va a ser, de quien mas va a ser hijo si no es de su padre, ¿quién fue la tonta que escribió eso?... jo jo jo, creo que fui yo XD, este... mejor sigan leyendo...) y por tus poderes, con 4 años ya tienes todos los conocimientos de un alumno de 4º curso en Hogwarts-

-Papá me lo enseñó todo- exclamó con orgullo Alex -dice que aprendo rápido-

-Y es cierto mi pequeña serpiente, pero sigue contándome que pasó después de los "sujetos de negro"-

-Pues entraron al gran salón y Drake me dijo que tenía curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba en esa reunión, también mencionó algo de que su papá la estaba esperando desde hace varios días, y tu sabes que yo conozco tan bien la mansión como la palma de mi mano, así que lo llevé por un pasaje secreto hacia una de las aberturas del gran salón; lo malo es que la reunión fue corta ya que sólo llegué a escuchar a papá mencionar algo de un ataque a no sé que lugar; pero antes de que se fueran dijo que entre ellos había un traidor y se hizo todo un barullo ahí (N/A: ¿No se les hace raro que este nene sepa palabras tan raras? ni yo se que significan... y eso que yo me invente la historia... ¡OH NO! estoy siendo poseída por un malvado espíritu... ¿Que sabe de Lengua...?, bueno sigamos con la linda historia), luego papá alzó su varita hacia uno de los tipos raros y ¡PLUFF! el sujeto estaba muerto-

-¿No te asustaste Alex?- preguntó su madre un poco sorprendida por la forma cruda con que contó la todo.

-No- respondió Alex con simpleza, como si estuviesen hablando del clima -Porque si papá lo mató es seguro que el sujeto se lo mereciera, tal vez traicionó a papá-

-Es lo más probable mi pequeña serpiente, ¿Que sucedió luego?-

-Drake dijo que el sujeto ése había desaparecido para siempre, luego nos fuimos a jugar con el agua, por eso supe que papá iba a matar a ese sucio muggle ¿eso le pasará verdad?-

-Si mi pequeña serpiente, lo va a matar, pero tenemos que esperar a que tu papá regrese, mientras tanto no debemos salir de acá, es peligroso que el muggle te vuelva a ver-

-¡NAGI!- gritó el pequeño al ver una serpiente enorme entrar en la habitación, se soltó del abrazo de su madre y fue a abrazar fuertemente a la serpiente.

-_Mi niño_- siseó la serpiente por el hombro de Alex _-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ Pero antes de que este respondiera fue su madre la que lo hizo por él.

-_El sucio muggle lo vio Nagi_- dijo la mujer en siseos igual al de una serpiente _-¿Tú crees que deba estar bien?-_

_-¿El muggle de la casucha?-_

_-Exacto-_

_-Pero eso no puede ser, es imposible, no, no,...-_

_-¿Estás bien Nagini?-_

_-Es que el sucio muggle no pudo haberlo visto, no debió haber pasado-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Vi a ese viejo hace un ratito y estaba conversando con el amante de los muggles-_

_-¿Dumbledore?-_

_-Si, si-_

_-¿Como vino Dumbledore a parar aquí?-_

_-No lo sé, cuando estaba jugando con el pequeño amo sentí el olor de Dumbledore, le dije a Alex que tenía hambre por que no quería asustarlo y me dirigí al lugar donde sentí el olor, vi a Dumbledore buscando algo, pero no se que era exactamente, no quise que él me viera así que sólo lo espié, después de un rato se escucho un golpe, como si algo_ _fuese empujado, él se dirigió hacia ese lugar y yo lo seguí, vimos al muggle sucio tirado en el suelo, Dumbledore se le acercó y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, luego comenzó a conversar con él, pero no pude escuchar de que aunque no me gustó mucho que dirigiera su mirada hacia la mansión, me vine directamente hacia acá antes que notara mi presencia-_

-_No puede ser_- exclamó la mujer -_Seguro que le contó sobre Alex debemos llamar inmediatamente a Tom-_

-_Pero no tenemos nada con que comunicarnos con el amo_-

Alex escuchó esto y recordó lo que su papá le había dado antes de irse

-_Papá me dio algo para comunicarme con él-_

_-¿Que cosa te dio Alex?_- preguntó su madre intrigada

_-Un collar muy bonito dijo que lo usara si lo necesitaba-_

-_Claro el collar de Slytherin_- silbó Nagini

_-¿Puedes sacarlo mi pequeña serpiente?-_ pregunto su madre

_-Sii...-_ respondió Alex, entonces se puso quietito y comenzó a silbar en pársel **_"Sangre llama a la sangre, hijo llama al padre, que Slytherin te maldiga collar si no cumples mi mandato"_**, al terminar de recitar el conjuro apareció en su pecho un collar, era totalmente plateado con una serpiente enroscada en el interior de un círculo incrustado de esmeraldas.

_-Bien hecho mi pequeña serpiente_- fue felicitado Alex por su madre -_Nagi has lo tuyo_-

-_Si mi ama_- Nagini se enroscó en el cuerpo de Alex para luego desaparecer

-¿Que le pasó a Nagi mami?- preguntó Alex un poco preocupado al ver desaparecer a su serpiente-nana

-No te preocupes mi pequeña serpiente, Nagi ya regresa con tu papá

-Yupiiiiiiii... Nagi va a regresar con Nagi- Alex se encontraba tan feliz que comenzaba a saltar de acá para allá

BOOMMMM...

Alex cayó al suelo por la explosión que hubo

-¡Alex!- gritó su madre la cual también estaba en el piso

-¡MAMI!- Alex se puso de pie y fue al lado de su madre, la cual lo abrazó -¿Qué fue eso mami?-

-No se mi pequeña serpiente, pero lo averiguaré- se puso de pie cogiendo a Alex en brazos y se dirigió ala ventana

-No puede ser, nos descubrió- la mamá de Alex se puso muy pálido, Alex vio el motivo por el cual su madre estaba tan asustada, en la entrada se encontraba Albus Dumbledore (aunque el niño aun no lo sabía) con la varita en alto, al parecer había hecho explotar parte de la mansión y ahora entraba en esta

-¿Quién es él mami?- preguntó Alex totalmente asustado, ese hombre no le gustaba nada de nada, había algo en él que le hacia tener miedo.

-Es Dumbledore, pequeño, nunca debes acercarte a él- respondió su asustada madre -Te tengo que ocultar, no te puede ver-

La madre del pequeño (N/A: ¿No les resulta extraño que aún no se sepa su nombre? a mi si, no se porque aun no le pongo nombre) lo llevó fuera de la habitación, corrió hasta los calabozos y ahí se escondieron, la mujer sacó su varita en dirección de la puerta.

-¿Por qué te tardas tanto Tom?- la mujer parecía al borde de la histeria -¿Qué esperas una invitación?-

-¿Mami, que tengo que hacer?- preguntó Alex asustado

-Nada mi pequeña serpiente, no si estoy acá-

Se escucharon unos pasos cerca de la puerta, los pasos se detuvieron y la puerta estalló en mil pedazos, Alex pudo ver detrás de su madre al hombre que había hecho eso, no podía creer el miedo que este la causaba, su madre sólo mantuvo la varita en alto

-¿No puedo creer que tu seas la amante de Tom?- Dumbledore se mofó de la madre de Alex -Creí que tenias un poco de orgullo como para meterte con ese asesino

-No soy su amante viejo loco, soy su mujer- dijo su madre con el semblante furioso -Su esposa y no puedo creer que alguien como tu llame asesino a otra persona cuando tu eres peor, aún sigues enviando a tus alumnos a pelear por ti, o mejor aún a toda su familia, mira quien habla de asesino-

-Hablando de familia, veo que Tom y tú no perdieron el tiempo- dijo Dumbledore viendo a Alex, el cual no desvió la mirada; por más que esa persona le diese miedo no iba a bajar su mirada, su padre le había dicho que eso solo lo hacían los seres inferiores -Y vaya que es valiente, no baja su mirada, veremos si sigue así cuando este a punto de ser asesinado-

-No tocarás ni un pelo de mi hijo viejo estúpido- gritó la mujer poniéndose entre Alex y Dumbledore, lanzando un rayo en dirección de éste, quien desvió el hechizo con un toque de su capa desapareciendo al instante para después aparecer detrás de la mujer lanzándole una maldición que envió a la mujer lejos de Alex.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Alex intentando correr al lado de su madre; pero Dumbledore lo había cogido del brazo -Déjeme... ¡Mami!-

-Tu no vas a ningún lado mocoso, tú pagarás por lo que tu padre hizo- al mencionar esto Alex recordó lo que su papá le había dicho "Cuando estés en problemas debes calmarte para luego analizar la situación y encontrar la solución", entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pequeña túnica, sacó una daga de ella y la incrustó el el brazo de Dumbledore, quien chilló de dolor, Alex aprovechó esto para soltarse y correr hacia su mamá.

-Mocoso del demonio, me las pagarás- Dumbledore se sacó la daga y la tiró al suelo, para luego alzar su varita en dirección del niño que ya se encontraba al lado de su mamá.

La madre de Alex dirigió su varita hacia Dumbledore y lanzó un hechizo que le cayó a este enviándolo hasta el otro lado de la mazmorra.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo- gritó furiosa la mujer intentando ponerse de pie, pero Dumbledore fue más veloz y se pus de pie antes que ella y le lanzó otro hechizo que hizo que la mujer se estrellara contra todas las paredes de la mazmorra.

-¡MAMÁ!- volvió a gritar Alex pero sin que se diese cuenta su cuerpecito estaba siendo rodeado de una energía muy poderosa que se convirtió en un rayo y que si no fuera por que Dumbledore se movió por pura casualidad le hubiese dado en el pecho y hubiese terminado como la pared detrás de él a la cual si le cayó el rayo, totalmente destruida.

La madre de Alex estaba en un rincón sangrando por todas partes, casi inconsciente, estaba tan débil que no pudo articular palabra.

Alex alzó su mano y de ella salió una bola de fuego, luego la lanzó contra Dumbledore, el cual la esquivó con dificultad, por que el pequeño ya estaba lanzando otra y otra consecutivamente, hasta que al fin le cayó una a Dumbledore, pero lo extraño es que justo cuando el fuego lo tocó se expandió por todo el brazo hasta chamuscarlo, Dumbledore hizo un hechizo que logró calmar el fuego, entonces le lanzó varios hechizos a Alex quien se dirigía hacia su mamá otra vez, pero uno le cayó y quedó tendido en el frío piso

-Mocoso del demonio- maldijo Dumbledore caminando hacia el pequeño Alex -pagarás por lo que hiciste- cogió al niño de su túnica y lo lanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, Alex no pudo aguantar el grito por el dolor que su cuerpo sentía.

-Ahhh...- Alex aún sintiendo el tremendo dolor que le provocó se aguantó las ganas de llorar, pero su cuerpo no pudo aguantar como él y cayo inconsciente, sin saber lo que pasaría, sin saber que su vida iba a dar una vuelta de 180 grados, nada iba a ser lo mismo.

----------------------------------------------------

**Por fin lo publique despues de mucho tiempo intentando hacerlo por fin lo publiqué, aunque esta un poco corto je, je.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor espero mensajes de los lectores para saber su opinión, si a la mayoría no les gusto me avisan y ya no publico mas.**

**Gracias por leerlo.**

**Besotes y Abrazos a todos**

**Arishia-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark of de Prince**

**(Nota de la autora: Los personajes no son míos son de la incomparable JKRowling, aunque algunos si son de mi invención.)**

**Lo siento mucho…… no fue mi intención demorarme tanto; pero salí de viaje al interior y le dejé encargado la publicación a una amiga, mi sorpresa fue que cuando regrese, la loca de mi amiga me había dicho que no lo había publicado ninguno de los capítulos que le dejé y encima los había borrado por accidente, si me hubiesen visto casi la mato en ese instante, pero por suerte tengo los borradores a mano y lo tuve que volver a tipear todo…. Eso fue demasiado para mi. No se preocupen la causante recibió su castigo (dudo que vuelva a caminar algún día). Disculpen las molestias y gracias por los reviews…. Casi me hacen llorar, me emocionan los reviews. Ahora…. ¡QUE MIER…. ESTAN HACIENDO LEYENDO ESTAS ESTUPIDECES PONGANSE A LEER MIA FANFIC… !**

**Capitulo 2 **

**10 años después**

Un joven de 14 años despertó totalmente agitado, sudando frío, con un dolor en el pecho muy fuerte. Su nombre era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para todo el mundo mágico, aunque en realidad muy pocos lo conocían verdaderamente, era un muchacho no tan alto, cabello negro azabache y revuelto, de ojos verde esmeralda, en ese momento estaba buscando sus lentes que se encontraban en su mesita de noche, al ponérselos se pudo ver, por un movimiento de su mano una cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en la frente, debajo del flequillo.

Harry recordaba la pesadilla que tuvo, aunque no del todo, recordaba al pequeño de nombre Alex, a la madre del niño, la serpiente enorme que aparecía y desaparecía, al pequeño siendo arrojado por toda la habitación al igual que su madre, aunque no recordaba el rostro del hombre que los torturó, pero sentía el sufrimiento del niño. Se sentó sobre su cama mirando toda la habitación.

Se encontraba en un cuarto del Caldero Chorreante, al día siguiente serian los mundiales de Quidditch y Draco había prometido estar ahí para ir con él. Muy pocos lo sabían pero Harry y Draco eran muy buenos amigos, sólo los Slytherin estaban enterados Ya que Harry entraba en su sala común como Pedro por su casa, lo bueno era que nadie mas lo sabia, al contrario todos pensaban que esos dos se odiaban.

Harry se puso de pie y se comenzó a cambiar, ya había amanecido y él tenía que hacer unas compras antes de ir a los mundiales, lo bueno es que disponía de una pequeña fortuna en Gringotts, bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días sr. Potter- saludó Tom el tabernero viendo que Harry bajaba por las escaleras.

-Buenos días Tom- respondió al saludo Harry -¿Hoy llegarán muchas personas?-

-No sr. Potter- respondió Tom sirviéndole el desayuno -Como mañana son los Mundiales de Quidditch casi todos ya están en el lugar donde se va a realizar.

-Ya veo-

-¿Necesita algo mas sr. Potter?-

-No Tom, gracias-

El tabernero se fue y Harry se quedó solo comiendo su desayuno, riéndose del buen hechizo que le había lanzado a Tom, estaba bajo la maldición Imperius desde el día en que Harry llegó al Caldero Chorreante. Harry había descubierto que los del Ministerio de Magia no podían detectar la magia de menores de edad en lugares donde había adultos, algo simple pero practico, se dijo cuando lo descubrió. Había embrujado a Tom por que no deseaba que le contara a alguien que Harry Potter se encontraba ahí, eso habría echado todos sus planes por la borda, si alguien se enteraba que él estaba ahí se lo contaría a Dumbledore y eso era lo último que deseaba, alertar al viejo estúpido era una mala idea, aunque escapar de las manos de Dumbledore por enésima vez era de lo mas divertido.

Ya estaba harto de que Dumbledore lo vigilara y lo tratara como si fuera de vidrio, además si el viejo no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para contarle las cosas que ocultaba, él tampoco le iba a decir nada de lo que hacía. Dumbledore le ocultaba cosas, oh si, eso si lo sabía muy bien varias veces sentía que el tonto ese no le contaba toda la verdad, además de que estaba seguro que guardaba el secreto más grande de todos y no tenia la mas mínima intención de contarle a Harry. Bueno pues era hora de la venganza, escaparse solo era por diversión, no por venganza.

Al terminar de desayunar nuestro pelinegro se fue a la parte trasera de la taberna, tocó unos ladrillos con su varita y entró al callejón Diagon, al entrar fue directamente al banco Gringotts para sacar oro, al salir de ahí alguien lo estaba esperando, un chico al parecer ya que no se le veía el rostro por estar encapuchado, pero por su contextura debía ser un chico, al verlo Harry solo sonrió.

-Ya era hora- exclamó el extraño acercándose a Harry -¿Que pasó, vaciaste todo Gringotts?-

-Casi- se burló Harry -pero decidí dejar un poco ya sabes para que puedan multiplicarlo-

-Cuanta bondad, hay tanta que me hace vomitar-

-Otro día vomitas, vamos a comprar- El extraño siguió a Harry por el callejón que desde que Harry se acordaba siempre estaba vacío.

-¿Lo harás o no?- preguntó el extraño antes de entrar en Flourish y Blotts.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No te hagas el tonto, te conozco desde los 11, sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Si pero me encanta verte sufrir-

-¿Entonces, lo harás?-

-No- respondió nuestro pelinegro - pero no me malinterpretes, m4e gustan sus ideales; pero odio ser mandado por alguien, digamos que soy reacio a las ordenes- al terminar de decir esto Harry entro en la librería y compró los libros de la escuela y otros para "Cultura General" según él.

Al salir de l librería el encapuchado lo tomó del brazo he hizo que el ojiverde se detuviera.

-Harry, esto no es justo, mi señor te quería en sus filas y si no te tiene te destruirá- a pesar de la capucha se podían ver los ojos celestes del chico que estaba oculto y se le notaban tristes.

-¡Ja! como si pudiera- se mofó Harry soltándose del brazo, pero al ver los ojos preocupados del encapuchado no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal -Ven vamos hablar en otro lado, acá nos pueden escuchar- era verdad por que a pesar de que casi no había gente en el callejón Harry estaba seguro que igual vendrían personas a comprar cosas para sus hijos que van Hogwarts.

Harry llevó al encapuchado por un callejón cerca de la entrada del Callejón Diagon, el cual daba al callejón Knockturn, al entrar en este se pudo ver por todos lados magos y brujas extraños, cada uno inmerso en rumores y chismes, caminaron a través del callejón hasta una tienda al final de esta, cuando ingresaron a la tienda, el encargado los miró con una sonrisa.

-Sr. Potter, tiempo que no venía por acá- saludó el señor -veo que trae visita- añadió viendo al encapuchado con desconfianza -¿Es de fiar?-

-No te preocupes- respondió el extraño quitándose la capucha para revelar un muchacho de la misma edad de Harry, con el cabello rubio peinado pulcramente y unos ojos azules con un semblante de superioridad -Creo0 ser de confianza- Harry rió totalmente divertido, el señor que atendía se sintió totalmente avergonzado.

-Disculpe sr. Malfoy, no fue mi intención ofenderlo-

-Otro día te disculpas Paúl- dijo Harry aun divertido -necesito la sala.

-Esta desocupada sr. Potter-

-Muy bien vamos Draco- Harry guió a Draco hasta dentro de la puerta al costado del encargado -que nadie me interrumpa-

-Si señor Potter- dijo Paúl

Al entrar a la sala Draco pudo ver los gustos de Harry por el verde y la plata, como un Slytherin.

-No entiendo como terminaste en Gryffindor con todos estos gustos Slytherin- se burló Draco

-Yo tampoco lo se exactamente; aunque el sombrero menciono algo de "Te mandaron a Gryffindor" supongo que fue el viejo estupido, eso o fueron mis padres-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Lo más probable es que su sangre Gryffindor haya prevalecido, teniendo en cuenta que mi padre era el heredero-

-Eso no me convence- dijo Draco

-A mi tampoco pero, ¿que puedo hacer?- puntualizó Harry sentándose en el sofá e invitando a Draco a hacer lo mismo, quien lo hizo en el sofá frente a Harry.

-No sabía que eras tan bienvenido en este lugar-

-Es que es MI tienda- dijo Harry dejándose caer en el sofá -Soy socio mayoritario-

-Lo supuse, pero volviendo al tema que nos trajo acá, ¿Como es eso de que no te unes a mi señor?- reprochó el rubio

-Ya te lo dije, no me gusta recibir ordenes de nadie, ni siquiera de Voldemort- Draco se estremeció al oír el nombre

-Pero sabes lo que te pasará si no te tenemos-

-No me pasará nada, Voldemort sabe que no puede tocarme por la sangre sucia de mi madre-

-No creo que eso lo detenga, él estará furioso-

-A menos que le des mi mensaje-

-¿Que mensaje?- Draco sabia que Harry tramaba algo

-Calma, no desesperes, cuando le digas que no me uniré a ellos le darás mis razones-

-Me matará-

-Te dije que te calmaras, aun no termino, le darás mis razones y añadirás mi mensaje-

-¿Cual es?-

-Desesperado-

-100, odio esperar-

-Muy bien ahora mi mensaje, le dirás que no me uniré pero tampoco estorbaré, no me entrometeré en sus ataques, es mas ayudaré y espiaré un poco a Dumbledore; pero no recibo órdenes, solo dile eso y verás que no te hace nada-

-Le daré tu mensaje; pero aun no estoy muy seguro de esto-

-Relax Drake, Relax- dijo Harry totalmente confiado, pero Draco se puso pálido de un momento a otro. Harry se dio cuanta d eso inmediatamente -Draco estas pálido no me asustes, ¿Que te pasa?- Harry se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio, pero este no respondió inmediatamente -Draco responde-

-¿Que, que?... -Preguntó Draco totalmente desconcertado, pero al ver Harry se volvió a poner pálido -Alex...- murmuró

-¿Alex?, ¿Quien es Alex?- preguntó Harry.

Draco recordó cuando él era niño y tenia 4 años

----------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------------

-Drake, no corras tan rápido- gritó Alex por el pasillo d una mansión hacia un niño de su misma edad

-Pero ya va a comenzar la reunión y quiero escucharla- dijo Draco deteniéndose para esperar a Alex

-Relax Drake, relax- dijo Alex

-Re...Rel... ¿Que?...- preguntó Draco curioso

-Relax, significa que te relajes, papá siempre me lo dice cada vez que quiero jugar con los elementos y no puedo-

-Linda palabra-

-Si..., todo lo que papá me enseña es lindo-

-Mi papá también me enseña cosas lindas-

-Pero mi papá es mejor-

-No es cierto-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si y punto, se nos hace tarde para la reunión- Alex se alejó dejando a Draco parado en el pasillo, hasta reaccionar.

-No se vale, me cortaste- gritó Draco corriendo tras Alex

-Luego la seguimos ¿ya?- dijo Alex

-De acuerdo-

--------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------

Draco aún recordaba todo sobre Alex y lo que dijo Harry lo descolgó un poco

-Draco responde ¿quien es Alex?- preguntó Harry preocupado por el rubio

-Alex era mi mejor amigo- respondió Draco ya recuperado -pero le pasó algo horrible cuando tenía 4 años-

-Fue acecinado...- concluyó Harry sin pensarlo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Draco intrigado

-Yo... lo soñé...-

-¿Cómo que lo soñaste, como pasó?-

-No lo sé, solo lo soñé, soñé con un niño de nombre Alex, recuerdo su rostro perfectamente, su cabello era de color azabache totalmente liso con un mechón rubio, de ojos verdes con un toque azul, tenía el rostro muy fino, también recuerdo a una serpiente enorme, un medallón , una mujer, su madre si no me equivoco y un hombre que los torturó, no me acuerdo del rostro del hombre, pero el pequeño lo acuchillo en el brazo, el tal Alex era muy poderoso, bastante, mencionó a su padre pero no recuerdo el nombre-

Al terminar de contar eso Draco estaba totalmente estupefacto y sorprendido

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-

-No lo sé, solo lo soñé, pero el niño parecía importante ¿Quién era exactamente?- Draco dudó un poco en responder, pero confiaba en Harry, sabía que no diría nada.

-Alex, no sólo era mi mejor amigo, también era uno de los más poderosos magos que hubiese existido, todos los mortifagos lo respetaban, el nació en la mansión de nuestro señor, fue criado por el mismo Lord, era nada mas y nada menos que su propio hijo, el último heredero de Slytherin e hijo primogénito y único de Lord Voldemort-

-¿El hijo de Voldemort?- preguntó Harry sorprendido, no sabía que mas decir, esa era una noticia enorme.

-Si; pero como te dije fue acecinado, no sé como pasó, ni siquiera apareció su cuerpo, pero el cuerpo de la madre de Alex estaba totalmente destrozada, no lo vi pero mi padre me lo contó, la mamá de Alex era poderosa, por lo que suponemos que ella fue acecinada primero y luego Alex, lo extraño es que no encontramos su cuerpo, el Lord cree que puede estar vivo, pero muy pocos lo creen, lo que me dijiste puede servirle a mi señor, el no supo como pasó exactamente, debes contármelo todo.

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero te contaré como lo recuerdo: El pequeño corría hacia la mansión, al entrar fue directo a una habitación donde estaba su madre, no se que le dijo; pero luego apareció una serpiente enorme...

-Nagini- susurró Draco

-¿Quien?-

-La serpiente enorme era Nagini, era la guardiana de Alex- dijo Draco -aunque él le decía Nana-Nagi, creía que era su niñera, incluso llevaba una cofia de niñera, fue gracioso cuando Alex se la puso, pero después de que murió Nagini , que se mostraba ante todos ya no se deja ver por nadie, ahora solo la vemos el señor oscuro, su círculo interno, y por suerte yo también, aunque lo malo es que no la entiendo, los únicos que la entendían eran el Lord, su esposa y Alex. Ahora solo el Lord puede entenderla. Pero sígueme contando-

-Si, bueno después de que apareciera la tal Nagini, Alex conjuró un medallón de plata con una serpiente enroscada en su interior, luego Nagini se enroscó en Alex y desapareció, después el hombre que los acecinó entró en la mansión y los comenzó a atacar, al principio la madre de Alex intentó protegerlo; pero no pudo y el hombre la torturó, luego fue hacia el pequeño quien también intentó resistirse acuchillándolo en el brazo, pero fue en vano por que el acecino lo aturdió, ahí fue donde desperté, de ahí ya no me acuerdo mas, no recuerdo lo que conversaron, nada, tienes suerte que al menos haya recordado el nombre del pequeño-

Draco estaba totalmente pasmado...

Continuará...

**Si tienen suerte se los publico la próxima semana a ver si termino de tipear todo el capitulo. Dejen reviews. Gracias por todo. Bye bye.**

**Besotes y abrazos**

**Arishia-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

ya voy esperenme no se preocupen cuando llegue les contare el por que de mi retrazo, pero llego con varios capitulos, no os preocupeis ya regreso.  
Y esta vez con mas historias y mas capitulos ju ju ju.  
Gracias para los que me estuvieron siguiendo todo este tiempo, les mando bezotes, asi de grandotes (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO), los adoro Arishia 


End file.
